I Just Want To Be Alone
by ennui sucks
Summary: Sakura just wants to be a nobody in Tomoeda High, the school full of rich brats. But it won't be easy, especially since she keeps getting into trouble with The Syaoran Li, who used to be that timid small boy she always bullied in kindergarten...


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Summary: Tomoeda High School is filled with brats from filthy rich families, except for Sakura, who isn't so well-off. She just wants be a nobody in the school, but it won't be so easy especially since she keeps getting in trouble with The Syaoran Li, who also happens to be that timid boy she used to bully in kindergarten...

**_New Year Resolution: I will be a hermit in school. I will remain an outcast, having no links with any rich brats or getting into any trouble with those influential gang leaders. I will have no life, no friends and therefore, no trouble. _**

**_Kinomoto Sakura, if you want to survive Tomoeda High, you MUST MUST MUST MUST do this._**

My name is Kinomoto Sakura and sadly, I am one of the 'lucky' few impoverished people living in the slum areas of Japan to get a place in Tomoeda High, the school that has a 150 years of RICH heritage of RICH students.

Ok, actually, I'm not THIS poor. I come from a middle-income family, but to the people of my school, I am a beggar/peasant/vagabond. But whatever, it doesn't really bother me what my schoolmates think of me.

Now, after reading my new year's resolution, you must think me as some unsociable introvert. Well, actually, I am just the reverse! I am quite sociable, that is, I like to talk A LOT. In fact, I talk so much that since the first grade in elementary school, I have been assigned to a seat at the far corner of the classroom... WITHOUT A PARTNER. And that's been my classroom life since then, except that for now, the reason is not because I talk too much, but because no one else wants to sit with a "peasant' like me. And even though I'm vertically challenged and reserve every human right to sit in the front row so I can see the whiteboard clearly, my **entire class** has bribed the form teacher to put me at this small dark corner of the classroom, where cockroaches and lizards live and breed. How kind...

"Oui! Is Kinomoto here today?" Terada sensei shouted across the classroom as he craned his neck and strained his eyes to look for me. As usual, no one realised that I was, as usual, sitting at that small dark corner of the classroom, and so everyone shook their heads. I had to wave my hands and bang the table and scream at the top of my lungs "SENSEI! I AM HERE! KINOMOTO SAKURA IS HERE!" for Terada sensei to notice my presence. And I'm not dramatising this whole thing; the size of my classroom is three times larger than that an average classroom, and to make things worse, the great myopic Terada sensei forgets to wear his glasses to class everyday.

"Gosh, how uncouth can she get?" "Tsk tsk, that's what I call uncultured." "Peasants and their wild antics!" "That goes to show how insignificant she is. Haha!" came the usual remarks from my unhelpful classmates. Thankfully, I've gotten used to their sharp tongues.

...

Ok, honestly, I have not. I am still quite hurt. And lonely. And hurt. I still am not used to living this hermit life. In school, I'm either being taunted at or ignored. Sometimes I get pranked on. And it really isn't a nice feeling. But the worst part is this:** I could have avoided this kind of depressing school life,** which is rather infuriating come to think of it...

*Flashback*

"Sakura~" Dad said in that sing-song voice, the tone he used whenever he felt he had accomplished something _great_, but often turns out to be the exact opposite. I looked up at him as I continued munching on my chips. "GUESS WHAT?" he asked eagerly. Before I could even reply, he exclaimed ecstatically, "YOU HAVE BEEN ENROLLED IN TOMOEDA HIGH SCHOOL!"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, child! I know you are excited over this but listen to how your cool dad managed to create this miracle," he began zealously, "You see, it all began in this annual lucky draw in my company, and because I was wearing my lucky blue socks, I dug my hand into the lucky draw box and poof! Out came the jackpot - I got out this beautiful school enrolment letter for Tomoeda High!" Touya interrupted, "You are joking, Dad. you don't get enrolment letters like this, especially for a school like Tomoeda High." "My son, when your boss also happens to be the chairman of Tomoeda High, miracles are possible," Dad replied happily. Then he turned to me and waved the enrolment letter happily in my face. "B-But I'm already enrolled in Nihon High!" I protested. "And Nihon High is a prestigious school too!"

"But if you go to Tomoeda High School the whole estate will worship you," Dad said. Then his face lightened up, "I simply cannot imagine that! And this also means the neighbours will stop dumping dead leaves into our backyard during autumn! They may even start paying annual gifts to us!" "And it states in the letter the student enrolled to Tomoeda High School by this letter will have his or her school fees paid throughout his or her years at the school by the Li Corporation, of which Tomoeda High School, Tomoeda College, Tomoeda Hospital, Tomoeda Mall and Tomoeda Hotel are affiliated to," Touya read out. "Wow! Sooner of later Li Corporation is gonna own the whole of this town!"

I glared at him and stamped on his foot. "Monster!" he shouted as he writhed in pain. Then I looked at Dad. "You aren't serious, right?" I asked with pleading, watery, puppy-dog eyes. "Tomoeda High is notorious for its bratty students and numerous briberies going on within the place. I'll die there!" Dad laughed it off. "It won't be so bad, Sakura," he assured. "You just go in there and make friends like you used to and everything will be fine."

*End of flashback*

Yeah right.

**Author's note: Err as this is my first attempt doing a fanfic, please show some mercy :D Oh yah, please review too!**

**Next Chapter: He's coming**


End file.
